


Painting the Town

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Body Paint, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Rituals, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Some Kirk/Uhura fluff/smut/humour/???Based on tumblr prompt - Kirk/Uhura, first sentence "It's sticky."





	Painting the Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/gifts).



“It’s sticky.” Nyota scrunched up her face in ill-concealed disgust. “Seriously, it’s sticky and gross.”

“That’s rather insensitive, Lieutenant, don’t you think?” Jim responded, his offence deliberately exaggerated.

“Maybe,” Nyota said, shrugging. “But you like that I’m blunt. And it’s sticky. And gross. And we both really, really need a shower!”

“Nyota, I am trying to bask in the moment, here!” Jim nudged her shoulder with his, and she reluctantly huffed out a laugh.

“Yes, well, you’ve had your moment. Can we get on with it?” Nyota glared at him pointedly, but without much actual ire.

“Alright, alright!” Jim held up his hands in defeat. “To the showers it is.” He took out his communicator and flipped it on. “Scotty, Lieutenant Uhura and I are happy to report a successful mission. Beam us up, would you? Preferably before Uhura murders me for keeping her from her shower.”

“Aye, Captain!” Scotty’s voice emerged from the device, and they rematerialised instantaneously inside the transporter room. “Captain! Lieutenant! You’re drippin’ paint all over ma transporter room!”

“Sorry, Scotty.” Nyota said, sighing tiredly. “But the Ostirian ritual on completion of successful negotiations involves being doused with paint. By each member of the council. At least we got to dump paint on each other, too.” She managed a sharp grin at the memory.

“I’ll never forgive you for actually pouring your bucket under my shirt, Nyota.” Jim’s laugh removed any sense of threat from his words, as they traipsed out of the transporter room, leaving multi-coloured trails of paint in their wake.

“You started it!” She retorted, poking his arm gently with pink-and-yellow-painted fingers. “I don’t think some of this stuff will ever get out of my hair. It’s actually inside my bra!”

Jim glanced around the corridor, and, on finding it empty, closed the small distance between them, a wild, teasing grin on his face. “I could always help you with that, you know.” He offered, his voice low, sliding an arm around her waist.

“Hm, that sounds good, actually.” Nyota smiled again, lazily commanding. “Have you wash me quite thoroughly, like a good boy.”

“I’d be happy to oblige.” Jim murmured the words, softly, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip in anticipation. 

“Well then,” She said, wrapping her free hand tightly around the front of his shirt and pulling him through the open door and into her quarters. “What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr prompt thing!! I hope this was enjoyable to read!
> 
> And as ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul and earns my eternal gratitude!!! <3


End file.
